moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Evolved ape
| image = | classification = Species | genres = Science fiction | franchises = Planet of the Apes film series | films = Planet of the Apes Beneath the Planet of the Apes Escape from the Planet of the Apes Conquest of the Planet of the Apes Battle for the Planet of the Apes Rise of the Planet of the Apes Dawn of the Planet of the Apes | characters = Attar; Caesar; Milo | related = Apes; Chimpanzees; Gorillas; Orangutans }} Evolved humanoid apes formed the central premise behind the Planet of the Apes film and television franchise. The TV series presented a setting that was radically different than that seen in the original film series, but both projects maintained the position that following an unrevealed violent period in humanity's history, apes evolved to become intelligent, talking bipedal humanoids with a sense of culture and even religion. As the dominant life forms on the planet, these evolved apes lord over the remaining vestiges of mankind as part of a caste system, where apes are the rulers and humans are the servants and laborers. There are three distinct species of great ape featured in the TV series, with each possessing their own generalized societal traits. :* Chimpanzees: Chimpanzees are the intellectuals of ape society. They are the thinkers and the dreamers and the ones most likely to entertain philosophical views outside of the norm. They are generally pacifists and hold a measure of discord for the way humans are treated by the other apes. :* Orangutans: Orangutans are the leader of ape society. They also represent the religious body of their culture. They are scientifically minded as well, but are otherwise governed by what they believe to be "rational thought" and a system of logic; so long as that system of logic does not contradict accepted ape views as laid out scripture or accepted scientific proof. The authoritative body of Central City is led by a council of orangutans, the most esteemed of which is Councillor Zaius, who often finds himself mediating affairs that arise between chimpanzees, gorillas and the humans. :* Gorillas: Gorillas are the militaristic wing of the apes. They are soldiers, fighters and guardians. Ape society uses the military as the backbone of law and order and the gorillas take to it with great zeal. They are not particularly known to be intelligent creatures and many can come across as extremely dim-witted. However, their prodigious strength and surly nature make them ideal soldiers. All of the gorilla garrisons in and around Central City and the neighboring prefects are under the command of General Urko. Appearances # Planet of the Apes # Beneath the Planet of the Apes # Escape from the Planet of the Apes # Conquest of the Planet of the Apes # Battle for the Planet of the Apes # Planet of the Apes (2001) # Rise of the Planet of the Apes # Dawn of the Planet of the Apes See also